Entity 99
Entity 99, the Good, is a renegade entity who decided to fight for the forces of good after seeing the beauty in the universe. Origin Entity 99 was forged in the heart of a dying star from a shard of Entity 00's innermost essence in an attempt to create the most evil being to have ever lived, surpassing even Entity 00. The moment he was created, he summoned two spectral katanas and flew to the nearest inhabited planet, Consensus Earth 444. He forged a shell of bedrock around this world, destroying the lives of the inhabitants beneath, and set to work creating a civilization of bloodthirsty destroyers, the Bloodthirsty Destroyers. Bloodthirsty Destroyers These bloodthirsty destroyers, though initially weak, were able to conquer planets, adding them to Entity 99's stellar empire and absorbing their powers. They invaded many fictional worlds, such as Minecraftia (granting them the ability to place blocks), Robloxia (granting them the ability to succeed in any obby, save for the most difficult of them all, the Epic Obby), and Transformers (granting the ability to change into a vehicle form). The Bloodthirsty Destroyers seemed almost unstoppable, with Entity 99 being at the forefront and personally leading their conquest of new worlds, using his signature move of teleporting behind the champions who dare oppose him and slicing them multiple times, such that they fall apart on a time delay. All this changed when 99 Ytitne, from a parallel Earth where the Entities were the good guys and called the Seititne, challenged Entity 99 to single combat. Their battle occurred in multiple rounds, but finally ended when 99 Ytitne used the Twofinity Gauntlet with all twelve Twofinity stones to punch Entity 99 in the face repeatedly, removing his powers but rendering the Twofinity Gauntlet temporarily inoperable. Entity 99 was stranded on the parallel Earth with 99 Ytitne. Without the guidance of Entity 99, the Bloodthirsty Destroyers quickly moved from warfare to the even more dangerous and violent Bloodthirsty Destroyer romance with its 12 forms of romance allowing one to have multiple boyfriends, girlfriends, nuboyfriends, xirlfriends and harbingers without being a player. The Parallel Earth On the parallel Earth, 99 Ytitne granted Entity 99 a spacious house to live in, equipped with luxurious amenities such as an iron roof and a pile of unused spacecraft parts. Originally, Entity 99 was uncooperative, painting a red line around the house that he declared was his domain. He quickly relented when he realised that he would need to get a job to buy beans and eventually take over the world. Entity 99 went to the local Ocle station in order to get a job programming; his species of half computer-virus gave him an aptitude in the task. However, he had no identity documents; a visit to the DMV later gave him the perfect disguise as the human Romeo. After spending a few weeks going between user interface design (the most evil field of programming) and angrily pacing in his house and plotting his revenge against his nemesis, 99 Ytitne decided that they would go on a beach visit. Romeo was incredibly recalcitrant, refusing to go and calling it the foolish activity of a sentimental mind. After some cajoling, Romeo finally agreed to visit the beach, simply in order to prove 99 Ytitne wrong. He had fun at the beach, especially when he splashed 99 Ytitne, but refused to admit it, in order to maintain his villainous exterior. Become Good After going to the beach and experiencing nature for the first time, Romeo realised that he enjoyed it, and began secretly cultivating cacti, declaring it to be the foundations of his new evil army due to their spininess causing damage to any being that came close enough to it. After seeing the cacti bloom into flowers, Romeo decided that other flowering plants were cactus-adjacent enough that they were also aligned with evil, and started planting flowers. The flowers, requiring more space than was available in his house, were planted outside, with the red line being removed to make more space for planting the flowers. 99 Ytitne proposed they go on a camping trip together, in order to experience more of nature. Romeo reluctantly agreed, and they went to the Mountain District with a tent and some dehydrated cereal that could be reconstituted with the addition of boiling water. This was incredibly fun and when Romeo looked at the stars he saw them in a whole new light with respect to the plants that he was growing and the plants that he saw around him. Anthem Entity 99's anthem is Chorus, by Erasure. Category:The Entities